Dark
by pandaisawayoflife
Summary: Bill has kidnapped Mabel, but no one knows what he's planning... Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I now have an Instagram account. Panda_is_a_way_of_life.

Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls.

Dark

"Come on, Waddles! Let's go for a walk." Mabel said. She went to the forest with her beloved pig. Waddles oinked happily and trotted into the woods alongside Mabel. Suddenly, he began squealing and started to push Mabel away from the forest.

"What is it, Waddles?" Mabel asked.

"I am it, my dear Shooting Star." A mysterious voice replied from behind Mabel.

"B-b-bill?" Mabel stuttered without turning around.

"No." Bill said, rolling his eye. "It's your pig talking to you in Bill's voice. You're going crazy."

"Really?"

"No. It's Bill. Turn around. I was being sarcastic." He sighed.

Mabel turned around and opened her mouth to scream, but Bill snapped his fingers and instantly she was gagged. Waddles ran away to warn Dipper and Stan.

"Now say goodbye to your world, because you won't be seeing it again." Bill snarled.

"Mmghggmmgggmm?" (W-what? Are y-you going to d-destroy it?)

"No, I'm taking you to the dreamscape!" Bill said as he grabbed Mabel and transported to the dreamscape.

Mabel's POV:

Ughhh. What happened? Why can't I see anything? Where am I? Suddenly, Bill floated up to me and grinned. He spread his arms out and said,

"Welcome to the dreamscape, Shooting Star!"

What? Dreamscape? All I remembered was one minute I was walking my pig, and the next I was in the dreamscape with Bill.

"Mmmghgfggffmmmm!" (Bill, what did you do?) I said.

"Relax Shooting Star, I'll take the gags off."

How could he understand me?

"Oh, I understand a lot of things, Shooting Star." Bill said with an evil grin.

Wait, he can read my thoughts? Well that's creepy. Bill finally took my gags off.

"Bill! When Dipper and Grunkle Stan find you, you'll be sorry you ever messed with the Pines!" I yelled.

Bill's POV:

Yeah, you can keep telling yourself that, kid. He chuckled to himself. Like Pine Tree could actually beat him up. He started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Mabel asked.

"Hahahaha... Oh just...hahaha...nothing...hahahahaHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. Mabel was glaring at me as I began to roll in the air, laughing hysterically.

"Seriously! Bill, tell me now!" Mabel yelled. Wow, she could be really intimidating sometimes.

So... Please review! I'll try to update whenever I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill's POV:

I calmed myself down enough to tell her.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. I was just imagining...HAHAHA! Sorry. I was imagining your brother trying to beat me up... HAHAHAHA!"

Mabel gave me a death stare and stomped off.

"Oh no you don't, shooting star. You're staying right here." I said as I imagined a room with a locked door with her inside.

Mabel's POV:

Hah! Bill thought he could trap me? I can just imagine my way out!

"Nice try, shooting star. But it's my dreamscape, so I have complete control. Why escape? You have a cozy bed, a free bedazzler, countless teen romance novels, a mini-fridge full of your favorite foods, including smile dip, and everything you could ever want!" Bill said in a hypnotic voice.

Hmm. That sounds nice. Wait, mabel! Snap out of it! He's hypnotizing you! But it sounds so nice, mabel. Argument over. We're staying here. Fine mabel, have it your way.

"I think I'll just stay here." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Maybe take a nap and relax, shooting star. You'll feel better afterward." Bill said in a soothing voice.

"Ok. Goodnight, bill." I said.

"Goodnight, my dearest shooting star. I have business to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow." Bill said.

I felt so tired as I laid down on the soft bed. My other half tried to wake me up, but bill's spell was too strong...

Bill's POV:

Haha! My plan is working perfectly! Soon, shooting star will be mine! All mine! I better make sure that annoying pig doesn't reach pine tree to warn him about me. Oh well. Pine tree won't bother me anyway. I need to slowly get shooting star to feel comfortable, so she will fall in love with me! MWAHAHAHA! Hmm... That thought was really long. I should really go find that pig.


	3. Chapter 3

So... Sorry I have been slow on updating. Too much homework. By the way, I don't own gravity falls... Just wanted to let you know that if you didn't know already.

Dipper's POV:

"Hey, Stan? Have you seen mabel? I saw her take waddles for a walk three hours ago, but I haven't seen her since." I yelled from my room.

"No. But waddles just came in here.

You might want to come down here." Stan yelled back.

What? Waddles? Without mabel? I ran downstairs to find waddles frantically pushing Stan towards the door.

"Waddles, what is it? Where's mabel?" I said.

"Oink oink oink oink!"

"What? You know I can't understand you when you talk like that!" I said.

"But I'm sure you can understand me perfectly, pine tree." Bill said behind me.

Soos, Wendy, Stan, and I turned around and backed up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Stan, Soos, and I screamed.

Wendy looked confused.

"Who's the yellow triangle guy?" She said quietly.

"Bill Cipher; Dream demon, kidnapper, and deal maker. Nice to finally meet you, ice bag." He said, shaking Wendy's hand.

"Umm... Guys? Why did you scream?" Wendy asked.

"Because dude, he's evil!" Soos said.

I walked over to her.

"Wendy, whatever you do, do NOT make a deal with this guy."

"C'mon pine tree. I'm not that bad. I mean, sure I tried to kill you and I kidnapped your sister..."

"WHAT?" Stan yelled.

Bill backed against a wall as Stan glared at him.

"Bill, where is mabel?" Stan said in a dangerously calm tone.

"Haha... Funny you should mention that..." Bill squeaked nervously.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Stan yelled.

"I'll tell you where she is if you make a deal with me." Bill replied, suddenly more confident.

"Never!" I yelled.

"Hmm... You know what, I think I'll just hold you all hostage instead. Except for ice bag and question mark. As annoying as they are, they aren't pines." Bill said as he snapped his fingers and the pines poofed to the dreamscape.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for not updating. Blood of olympus came out and I forgot to write. This will be a short chapter so I'll try to update more often. Also, I bumped the rating down to K+. I may change that later, but this story isn't going the way that I had originally planned it.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls.

Wendy's POV:

Ok... What just happened?

"Dipper? Stan? Hello?" Soos said.

"Soos, they're gone. We'll find a way to save them." I said. I looked down and saw that dipper had dropped his journal. Soos picked it up and started looking through it.

"Hey Soos, maybe this is what Bill wanted. Why else would he kidnap mabel?" I said.

"Maybe he's in love with mabel, dude." Soos said.

I replied, "Ha! That's crazy! Why would a... What did he call himself again?"

"A kidnapper?" Soos said.

"No, the other one... Dream demon. That was it! Why would a dream demon fall in love with a twelve year old human girl?"

"I dunno dude. It's weird just thinking about it." He said.

I took the journal from Soos and flipped through it until I found the page about Bill. I read the information.

"Whoa Soos, come look at this!" I said.

Soos came over and read the page about Bill.

"Dude, this guy is bad. Like stale chips bad." Soos said.

"Stale chips? Why would anyone eat stale chips?"

"I eat food off of the floor sometimes; why would you be surprised that I ate stale chips?" He said.

"You eat food off the... Eww! Nevermind. Let's just keep looking. Did dipper say something about a black light?"


	5. Chapter 5

So, here it is! The next chapter! What you've all been waiting for! (I hope.) Also, the other new story besides Gravity Falls is a Steven Universe story! I will post that story on January 27. The Gravity Falls story I will post on January 29. So all of you Steven Universe fans can go read that if you want. I'll stop talking now and just give you the story. (Just so you know, you could have just skipped this.) Enjoy!

I do not own Gravity Falls.

Mabel's POV:

I woke up to find Bill gone and myself laying in a strange bed in a strange room. I was confused for a moment. What was I doing here? Then, I remembered what had happened. Bill had kidnapped me and put a hypnosis spell on me! How dare he? I was just innocently taking a walk with Waddles and he just had to come and ruin it!

"Bill! Where are you? You better come explain this right now!" I yelled to the wall.

Bill didn't answer, so he must have been out on business or something.

I decided to examine the room; apparently I had plenty of time. I looked in the mini-fridge and saw something I hadn't seen in a while. Smile Dip! It took all of my willpower to not grab the small packet and dump the entire amount into my mouth. I also noticed some Mabel juice with extra glitter and plastic dinosaurs. That's really weird. How would he even know about that? Or even be able to get that? I looked over at the little nightstand beside the bed and saw a huge stack of teen romance novels. I ran over to it and started looking through them. Teenage werewolf boys, hot vampire guys, shirtless guys riding unicorns off into the sunset; Bill had everything I liked here. There was even a Bedazzler 3000! I was excited until I realized that I was still kidnapped. Well, at least I won't be bored to death. But why would Bill try to kidnap me anyway? If he had wanted the journal he would have taken Dipper instead. Unless, maybe he kidnapped me so Dipper would have to give him the journals to get me back. I sat down on the bed and pondered this until I heard loud screaming coming from another room. I ran to the door to listen to it better. The loud screaming stopped and I heard a wonderful voice say "Let us go, Bill!" Dipper! He's here! I pounded on the door and yelled as loud as I could, but he was too far away. I heard Stan yelling at Bill to let me go. All of a sudden, both Stan and Dipper became quiet. I heard footsteps, so I backed away from the door. Bill burst into the room.

"Oh, Shooting Star, you're awake." He said enthusiastically.

I heard Stan yelling again, so I got up the courage and yelled at Bill.

"Take me to see Dipper and Stan! Now!"

Bill put his hands up and muttered

"Gee, you don't have to be so nice about it. Alright, I'll take you. But you have to promise not to run. Ok?"

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! *sweats nervously* It's not like this is over 4 months late or anything... Hahaha... Yeah I had some serious writer's block and tons of homework. So I'll try to update more often from now on. Sorry. So here's the chapter that you guys have probably been internally screaming at me to write. Also maybe a little external. Thank you guys for all of the positive reviews!

OH MY GODS! I am so sorry to any of you that saw that weird chapter. When I posted it, it looked normal, but then I looked at it and THAT happened.

Waddles POV:

That stupid floating jerk took Mabel! I must save her from the evil yellow triangle thing! It took the weird old man and the sweaty awkward boy that she is related to away too. I don't know why she likes the sweaty boy. He never pets me or feeds me treats. I like the old man though. He saved my life a couple of times. Of course, Mabel will always be my favorite. She's my owner, my best friend, my true person! I knew she was the perfect owner from the moment I saw her. That's why I squealed "Mabel" to her. I have to find her and save her to repay all of the kindness that she has shown me. I must go find someone who can help me find my Mabel!

Wendy's POV:

I was looking through Dipper's journal when Waddles came up to Soos and I.

"Hey Waddles. Have you found anything yet?"

"Oink oink," said Waddles sadly, ears and tail drooping. Awww. That sounded a lot like "Mabel". I feel bad for that pig sometimes. It must be hard not knowing where his owner is or what might have happened to her.

"Soos, why don't you go take Waddles for a walk. He seems really depressed without Mabel. Plus, you might find something that can help us find Dipper, Mabel, and Stan."

Soos looked happy to be actually doing something to help.

"You got it, dude!" He exclaimed happily. He put a leash on Waddles and trotted off to the forest.

Soos' POV:

I finally feel like I'm helping to save Mr. Pines and the kids! I'm walking Mabel's pig, which will definitely help me find her, and then Stan will legally adopt me for rescuing him and the kids. Yeah, that's totally what will happen. I just have to walk Waddles, and then evil floating yellow triangle guy will show up. What is that glowing thing? As I went to have a closer look, everything turned gray and went in slow motion.

"What's happening, dude? Is this triangle guy?"

"I really don't appreciate being called "triangle guy". It's Cipher. Bill Cipher."

Bill said, quite annoyed.

"What do you want from me?" I said.

"Oh not much. Just your soul."

"MY SOUL, DUDE?"

"HAHA! I love scaring the heck out of you flesh bags! Your face muscles move into hilarious expressions. But sadly, no. I just want to kidnap you."

The crazy triangle then snapped his fingers at me, and somehow I ended up in a cage with Mr. Pines and Dipper.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN- Not really sure what I'm supposed to tell you you guys for not updating for almost two years, so... sorry. Also here's your chapter.

Earlier-

"Just one hour and you'll get your body back and an infinite amount of riches and power."

"A- are you s-sure?"

Bill stuck his hand out, flashed a smile- rather, he would have flashed a smile if he had a mouth. Instead, he made a variety of eye movements and gestures which could be interpreted as a smile-, and winked (or he could've just blinked. No one's really sure).

"It's a deal."

Bill's POV:

I finally have all of the Pines and their annoying companions right where I want them! MWAHAHAHA! MWAHAHA- *cough* HA- *cough* HA! *falls over in a coughing fit* Ugh I hate the negative side effects of this stupid disposable flesh bag. If only there was an easier way to win over Mabel- I mean, take over the world- besides kidnapping a bunch of humans and possessing a body.

"Bill? You do realize that you were talking out loud, right?"

I was so busy plotting my rise to power that I neglected to notice that Mabel was right behind me. I'm not particularly concerned. I mean, she probably didn't even hear the part about winning her over.

"What did you mean by 'win over Mabel'?"

This is bad.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M FINE I TOTALLY DIDN'T SAY THAT DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU OR ANYTHING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I rambled.

Wow. Way to go, Bill. Real smooth.

"What? You like me? Aww that's very sweet. But... NO."

Mabel slowly walked towards me as she yelled. I have never been more scared in my life.

"W-why not?" I quivered.

"BILL, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU KIDNAPPED MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS, YOU KIDNAPPED ME, AND YOU ARE A TOTAL JERK!"

"But... I thought I was doing everything right to gain your affection and-"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME COOL STUFF AND WAS NICE TO ME FOR A LITTLE BIT DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE TO DATE YOU! NOW LET ME AND MY FAMILY GO!"

I had to think of a plan quickly.

"How about we make a deal?"

Mabel rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I'm listening." She grumbled.

"I will let you, your friends, and your family go on one condition. You have to go on one date with me every month for 10 years."

Mabel's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to date him for TEN YEARS? If I ever got another boyfriend, what am I supposed to tell them? 'Sorry honey, I can't go on a date with you. I have to go on a romantic date with a dream demon who kidnapped my family a few years ago.' That isn't really the sort of thing that you can just tell someone!

"Can't it be more like one date a year? Or one date per month for only a year? Ten years seems excessive."

He attempted to roll his eye and said,

"Ten years. No less than that."

Did I really have to do this?

"So is it a deal or what?"


End file.
